This invention relates to a device for cleaning the interior surfaces of containers, such as, but not limited to, glass coffee containers of the type used with coffee making machines. Such coffee containers are generally spheroidal in shape with a narrow neck section at the upper pouring opening.
Coffee containers of the type described above and other aesthetically or functionally odd-shaped containers, such as vases, decanters, carafes, and the like, are usually very difficult to interiorally scrub or wipe clean. In many of these kinds of containers, the pouring opening is small and a hand cannot fit through for cleaning. Thus, a scrubbing device must be used for cleaning the interior. However, all known scrubbing devices are limited in their ability to clean all of the interior surfaces mainly because the shapes of the containers are such that the devices are not designed to reach all of the surfaces. For example, because of the spheroidal shape of coffee containers, the known scrubbing devices are unable to reach the upper sections of the containers. As a result, the upper sections of the containers are not adequately clean and sometimes not cleaned at all. Accordingly, a need has existed for a device which is capable of efficiently cleaning the interior surfaces of odd-shaped containers. The cleaning device of this invention satisfies that need.